


What a Bicon

by OrangeAxolotl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Honestly I'm flying by the seat of my pants and it's exciting heck yeah, LGBTQ Themes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Discovery, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony's still in the tower because I said so, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeAxolotl/pseuds/OrangeAxolotl
Summary: Peter: "Hey Mr. Stark, I can't see you. You're transparent."Tony: "...What?"Peter: "Well, 'cause I'm trans and you're like a dad to me so you're trans-parent."Peter: *slowly dabs without breaking eye contact*-It's literally just trans Peter coming out to Tony and some related events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary comes from my plot outline notes because I'm a professional man and treat my outlines with the utmost seriousness.

Peter was nervous. Tony could tell. Peter had come into the workshop as quickly and brightly as always, but his usual "hi Mr. Stark!" was said with an almost inperceptibly trembling voice. And once he dumped his backpack in its usual spot, he'd turned to the newest half-completed iteration of webshooters and just stared at them.

Any other day, Peter would be chattering away about his day or the new ideas he'd cooked up while at school. Or if he wasn't talking, it was only because he was so focused on his current project that he didn't want to distract himself.

Tony glanced over at Peter several times, his attention half between the boy and the partially-deconstructed robot he was tinkering with. After a couple minutes, Tony just set down the robot and leaned back, staring unabashedly at Peter.

Peter's leg was jiggling and his fingers were tapping on the table and he looked so goddamn miserable that Tony had to speak up.

"What's bugging you, Kiddo?"

Peter flinched and Tony reflexively grimaced.

"It's...well. It's not a big deal, but."

Tony gave him A Look. "It's got you this worked up, so I'm guessing it is a big deal."

Peter screwed up his face, "yeah. I guess. But I don't want it to be a big deal y'know? But. Uh. Yeah. I had a whole big joke lined up to tell you, I was gonna say 'hey I can't really see you. You're transparent.' And you'd say what or something like that and I'd say 'cause you're like a dad to me and I'm trans which makes you a trans-parent.' And it was gonna be really funny but whoops oh well, the big thing is that I'm trans. I'm transgender."

Tony was quiet for a couple beats, "alright. So you're trans? You want to be a girl?"

Peter snorted a bit but winced, "no, uh, been there done that. I'm a trans guy, I was born in a girl's body. Uh, I already got male hormones and stuff. But today's national coming out day and it's not really important and I don't wanna make a big deal out of it, but you're important to me and I want you to know but this doesn't change anything, I'm still Peter. And yeah. That's it." Peter fell silent again, eyes averted and gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Okay, sure, I can deal with a trans kid. Fuck, um," shit what was a good thing to say to this? This was obviously important to Peter and Tony had Zero experience with anyone coming out to him so what the fuck was he supposed to say, "thanks for telling me. And trusting me with that." Sorry I'm an old man and know nothing about this. A fact which Tony promised to himself he would remedy as soon as possible.

Luckily, it seemed he hadn't fucked up too much, because Peter grinned broadly at him and turned back to his webshooters.

"So, I had a test in Spanish today!"

\-----

It's later that night, and Peter has gone home, leaving Tony alone in the tower. Pepper is gone, off to Beijing to talk SI-related business.

And whenever he was alone, Tony never slept. He barely slept even when he was with someone. It's all going to catch up with him some day.

He set down his screwdriver and rubbed at his eyes. After Peter had left, he'd kept right on trucking with his tinkering, losing himself a bit in his work and his music. But as he finished up this project, he found himself mulling over what Peter had said earlier, and his general floundering when Peter had come out to him. And really, how had he gone so long without gaining a basic working knowledge of this stuff? And he called himself a genius and a futurist.

He stood and stretched, wiping his hands on a rag and tossing it to Butterfingers to clean up(Butterfingers, true to his name, dropped it immediately). He then wandered up to the penthouse, calling out as he did: "load the best sites and articles about trans kids onto my tablet, FRI."

"Would you like me to include articles that cover other LGBTQ identities, Boss?"

Tony waved a hand airily, "sure, and why not throw in current legislation as well?" He snagged his Stark Tablet off the counter as he passed it, then collapsed onto the couch and opened up the holographic interface so he could more easily enlarge and read the text (he wasn't getting old, the screen was just way too small to see anything) of the several articles, anecdotes, and websites FRIDAY had discovered for him.

"Thanks, FRI." Tony settled in to read.

\-----

It took him approximately three articles to decide everything was bullshit. Why the fuck couldn't bigots just leave these people alone and let them go to the bathroom and marry in peace? Jesus christ, it wasn't that hard to just not be a completely awful person.

Also he was definitely paying for Peter's testosterone from now on. Binders as well. Surgery if he wanted to get it. 

"FRI, send an email to Pepper and tell her to get someone to draft an ammendment to SI's health plan. I wanna add all transgender-related hormones and surgeries to our coverage. We'll pay for it all."

"Of course, Boss." 

"While you're at it, find a couple LGBTQ charities for me to take a look at. They deserve some donations."

Tony leaned forward, resting his head on his hands, eyes narrowed in thought.

It was more of a tugging suspicion than anything else at this point.

Really not worth getting worked up over, he hated self-reflection.

But...it would explain a lot.

"And pull up some anecdotes about bisexuality as well."

\-----

 

"Hi, Mr. Stark!" Peter chucked his backpack into the corner of the lab as he bounced in.

"Hey Squirt." Tony didn't want to waste any time. "Last night I spent a little time bringing myself up to speed on trans issues."

Peter looked surprised, but slowly grinned. "Mr. Stark, you didn't have to do that!"

Tony gave Peter a thin smile, "yeah, I did. I let myself ignore that for far too long. Frankly I'm ashamed. And you'll be pleased to know that SI's insursance plan now fully covers all hormones and transition-related surgeries. And whaddya know? You, as an employee, are on that insurance plan."

Peter made a high-pitched wheezing sound, "no, Mr. Stark! I can't accept that!" He fidgeted anxiously.

"Zip it." Tony ordered, "this is company-wide, trans people have enough bullshit to deal with than being robbed while trying to be themselves."

Peter was grinning ear to ear, and pounced at Tony, wrapping him up in a huge hug. "Thank you, Mr. Stark!" He squealed.

Tony wheezed, awkwardly patting Peter on the shoulder to ask him to let go, "no problemo, Kiddo. 'Sides, I oughta be thanking you, if you hadn't gotten me to start looking into this stuff, I woulda never realized I'm bi."

Peter stared at him, his grin growing even wider, if that was possible. "Mr. Stark, that's great! I'm so happy for you!" He was bouncing up and down like a puppy, but suddenly stopped, like he'd had a brilliant idea. "Hold on a sec!"

Quick as a flash, he shot out his arm and webbed his backpack from across the room. He set it on the nearest chair and fiddled with something on the front for a moment before turning around and presenting a small pin to Tony.

It was small, and shaped like a heart. There were three stripes on it: pink, purple, and blue, and Tony recognized it to be the bi flag from his research last night. The pin itself was dented and bruised and just generally beat up, probably from being chucked around and hidden in dumpsters while Peter was Spider-manning.

"I'm bi too, Mr. Stark. And I've had this for a while, and I know it's not much and you could buy a whole factory of your own, and if you wanted to throw this out and replace it with one that isn't so gross I totally understand, I won't be offended!" Peter was rambling a bit now, "but I sorta want your first piece of pride swag to be a gift from me? I know it's really dumb and-"

Tony cut him off by drawing him into a hug. He ruffled Peter's hair just to annoy him. "I love it," he promised, pretending he wasn't a little choked up. "Thank you."

The next time Tony Stark made a public appearance, carefully pinned to his lappel was a tiny, battered bi heart pin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before the first chapter. I honestly have no idea how Twitter works; I've looked at the site approximately five times in my life. I did my best to make likes and retweet numbers accurate but tbh that's all details, the content's the important part.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/30766350667/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/44981840314/in/album-72157675226472958/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/45706632421/in/album-72157675226472958/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/44981840254/in/album-72157675226472958/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/30766135347/in/album-72157675226472958/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/45706632311/in/album-72157675226472958/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/30766135237/in/album-72157675226472958/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/44792716305/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/45706632151/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/44792528065/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/44981840084/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I love making fake social media, so I might be looking into some more of the public's reactions later? No promises, but it's fun to do and a trope I'm just a huge sucker for, so it's a real possibility.


End file.
